


Number 19

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: parents meeting when they take their kids to class au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 19

Josh is not nervous.

Josh is not nervous at all.

Nope, he is as cool as a cucumber. As peachy as a... a peach.

"I'm so nervous," he admits to himself out loud.

"Me too," someone else says, and Josh jumps in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine," Josh says quickly, placing a hand over his chest. "I'm just kind of... on-edge."

The guy nods understandingly. "Same here," he says. "I've done this before, but it never gets any easier, does it?"

Josh shrugs. "I wouldn't know. My only child started kindergarten today."

"Ah," the guy says, stepping a bit closer. "One of mine started first grade, and my other one started third grade."

"Oh," Josh says. "And it doesn't get easier? Watching them grow up?"

The guy shakes his head.

"Oh, boy," Josh mutters.

The guy laughs. "Tyler Joseph," he says, holding out a hand.

"Josh Dun," Josh says, shaking it. He notices that Tyler's eyes flicker down to his left hand. His ring finger. Josh does the same, and notes a faded tan line where a ring must've been.

"Look, this might sound a bit abrupt," Tyler says, "but do you want to get coffee with me?"

Josh smiles. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Well it did say _short_ fic didn't it?
> 
> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
